The morning after dark
by LaCourtesan
Summary: Appearances posted in chapter 1, get excited ;D! after sirens #24 catwoman, harley, and ivy. one sided ivy/harley. how it woulda been in reality.
1. Poison Ivy

There was no telling how long it had been. There was nothing.. nothing but dryness. I had been buried alive by my "bestfriend". This was new, but the betrayal was not. With that clown betrayal was a pretense. From the moment Harley Quinn had walked through those double doors, Selina and I knew it was only a matter of time. This however wasn't the end I'd expected. I had no idea my bestfriend was capable of such hostility, against me of all people. The worst part for me was how it ended. Those infamous last words that would haunt me until my life finally reached it's miserable end. I didn't want my final memory of Harley to be that mask of cruelty and bitterness. The face that belonged to The Joker. My Harley was sweet, ditzy, and _happy__. _Her smile wasn't that twisted smirk. Her smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a storm, framed with the cutest dimples. Her baby blue eyes were never darkened by hatred, but bright with pure innocence and maybe a little mischief. Hell, Selina and I tried our damnedest to keep her from seeing the violence and gore that surrounds a life of crime in a city like Gotham. However, we could never protect her from The Joker and the cursed seeds of thought that he planted in her head. Cat had always said my relentless attempts at trying to rescue Harley would lead to my downfall. As I lay on this barren, parched ground under feet upon feet of purposely laid rubble and dirt I can't help but acknowledge the fact that Cat was right. I'm dying from a cause I knew was empty from the start. Perhaps I still am human after all.

( put t i n y p i c dot com before the letters below before entering it, the full thing won't show )

/r/vgq3ra/7 - harley

/r/1r6fwh/7 - poison ivy

/r/21aml8l/7 - cat woman (it's shitastic)


	2. Cat woman

I skim the rooftops with ease. I remember when this was still fun. Actually, I'm pretty sure it still would be if I wasn't on a race against time to save the only bestfriend I had left. I didn't think it was possible to feel like more of a failure after letting Harley go and losing my sister once again. This was my last chance. If I couldn't find Ivy before dusk, it'd be all over. No chance at redemption, forever alone. I couldn't hit rock bottom again. This time, there'd be no one to help me get back up. I know I can't listen to what my sister said about my "demons", but I'm beginning to think I really am cursed. I don't wanna jinx myself, but it'd be just like life to drop Batman in my path. I forgot I'm racing against him too. A sweet, alluring scent catches my nose. I drop down silently, no time to ponder about the stealthiest entrance. My nails will do just fine. I trace a circle, push the glass through, and fit my hand in to unlock the door from the inside. Sliding into the building, I sprint through the many corridors following that uniquely delicious scent that can only belong to Pamela. My curse is lifted, the building's completely abandoned. If this was ever one of The Joker's hide outs he's long gone now. It's a good thing and a bad thing. As much as I want to make that clown pay my bestfriend is my first priority. I stop dead in my tracks, almost overrunning the crude burial in my haste. I see the makeshift headstone. _Blood is red, bruises are blue. Put that together and the gardener is through. Love, Joker and Harley. Ha Ha Ha. _Sick bastard. Lying, traitorous bitch. I'll get you both, just you wait. Pamela's scent is too fresh she has to be alive. I throw my gloves to the side and pull the rubble off piece by piece. By the time I'm done my hands are a bloody mess. I slide my gloves back on and carefully drop down into the now exposed crater. I flip night vision on. The sight before my eyes will no doubt lead to nightmares for the rest of my life. "Pamela..?" I drop to my knees. My bestfriend resembles a wilted flower. She's brown skin and bones. Her dry hair is falling out in patches of grayish brown. Her eyes are the color of weeds which I can only see through drooping slits. It's painful to watch her as she uses what energy she has left to mutter one faint moan. I stand and lean down to gather her up in my arms. The sudden movement makes her groan in agony. I scale the deep pit and climb out. "It's okay. Let's get you some water." I'm running as fast as I can. I'm anxious to find some kind of water. I know I have to hurry, she won't hold out for much longer. I hear a strangled sound and look around. Who's here? It goes on but I still can't smell another scent. Then I realize it's Ivy. She's trying to say something. "Yes?" Her word comes out in a wheeze, "Foun..ten.." "Found ten..?" She's out of it, I can't expect her to make much sense. Wait. Found ten? Foun ten. Fountain. "Fountain! The lobby!" Pamela's parched lips twitch up at the corners in a pathetic attempt at a smile. It makes my heart pound painfully and I some how find the power to push my legs harder. When we reach the lobby I all but dive towards the fountain and drop her in. I wait.. and wait.. It's too late.. she doesn't resurface. I turn around, "I've failed. I've let someone else down. I can't believe it. How am I so selfish - " There's a splashing sound. "Aw, Selina. You were worried about me." A smile slowly spreads across my face. I contain my utter bliss and turn back to face my recovered bestfriend. "Don't push your luck there, Ivy." She rolls her fresh, moss colored eyes. Her skin is damp, her face a radiant golden green. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now, let's get out of here." I straighten up and pounce at the exit. "You don't have to tell me twice." As I exit with my miracle, I think perhaps I'm not such a failure after all.


	3. Harley Quinn

"I'm so happy lalalala.." I sing to myself as I skip around Mr.J's and my little hideout doing some much needed spring cleaning. Mr. J said he was havin' a day with the guys, no girls allowed. I know how much my puddin' deserves a break after working so, so hard. I'm just happy to be home again. I dust all the shelves before putting Mr. J's genius devices back where they were. I have to be very careful with his things, there very important to him. Almost as important as me. I smile wide when I'm finished, "Good job, Harl. Mr. J's just gonna plotz when he sees this." I frown and sit on my bed, not daring to bunch up Mr. J's sheets. Now that I'm done.. what to do next? I'm so bored it's not like I can go with Kitty and Red anymore. Red... Red... Red... Oh, who needs that plant freak. All I need is my puddin' and my two babies. I call to my hyenas and my cuties come barreling down the hall, tails waggin'. As they lick my face I can't think of one good reason why Red never liked 'em. Kitty appreciated them at least! But Red... Red... Red... Puddin' will be home soon. I gotta stop kiddin' myself. I'm just sayin' it's a day to make the time seem shorter. I know it's gonna be a week. The Riddler and Half face or whatever got the whole gang together for some planning. There's gonna be a heist but no girls allowed. At least I know Mr. J misses me too. I can wait, I've waited longer before. But then I had Red... Red... Red... and Kitty to keep me company. I always liked Kitty. She was sweet and adorable. She liked animals, which are a lot more exciting than plants. Plants. Plants. Plants. Red. Red. Ivy. Pamela. Pamela.. "No, no, no! I refuse to think about that bitch! She tried to kill my love. She deserved to die. Her fault! Kitty's still alive. Maybe I should go pay her a visit. Yeah. I'll be back babies, be good. I'll bring you back a treat." They lick my face one more time before I twist my hair into pigtails and pull on some shorts. Full costume isn't needed for a casual visit. I put a black mask over my eyes and smear on some red lipstick. "That'll do." I blow a kiss at my reflection, "Muah!" Red always liked when I dressed like this. Red... Red... Red.. well, she never accepted me as I was. That's her fault, her fault! Kitty was way nicer to me. She didn't care what I did as long as I was with 'em. She even got mad at Red when Red went off on me.. Red... Red.. Pammie.. "NO! I'm goin' for Kitty and that's it! So shut up, brain. Poison Ivy is DEAD." There! Closure! You go, Harley! I hop onto my pink motorcycle and speed off towards the ol' hideout to see my ol' friend. I wouldn't let Mr. J have all the fun! Maybe I'd even stay long enough that he got worried and went looking for _me._ "Yes!" Maybe I'm not so dumb after all!


	4. Visitor

It's been a few weeks since Catwoman found and saved me from the most torment I've ever faced in my life. Death would've been a relief too. But I wasn't ready to die yet. I still had one more thing to accomplish. Ever since Selina told me about that sick, mock tombstone I've never been more adamant about one thing in my life. I was going to kill The Joker. Selina was more than happy to help. "Cat?" My savior walks into the room, a bowl of cereal in her hand. She sits down on the couch next to me. "Hm?" She raises her eyebrows as she shovels a spoonful of chocolate cheerios into her mouth. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, "How can you eat those?" Cat swallows and grins at me, "How do you eat those disgusting greens? Even vegetarians wouldn't touch those things." I snort and roll my eyes, "As I was saying, how do you think we should go about this?" Selina looks at me thoughtfully and takes another bite, "Hmm.. I dunno if you can kill him. Har- you might sympathize with the girlfriend. She'd get in the way. I'm not sure if you could kill _her._" I try not to think about what she was going to say. It'd hurt too much. I can't hurt now. I can only feel the hate. That's the only way I can go through with this. "Of course I can kill her. She means nothing to me, why should she? She's a complete stranger." I swear, Selina is a gift from Gaia. She doesn't prod, her eyes show understanding and she nods briefly. "Then we get rid of the girl first?" I nod back, "Precisely." The doorbell rings and we look at the door, than back to each other. "Batman?" Cat just shakes her head, her long raven hair unfurling. I've never seen her hair long before. She looks beautiful. Like – Selina shakes her head, "No. He wouldn't come for us. He trusts me." "Hm. Batgirl?" Selina tilts her head to the side in thought, "Maybe. I don't think she'd bother knocking though." We both roll our eyes at this one. "Of course not." All of a sudden, her cat-like eyes twinkle in recognition. "I'll get it."


	5. Torn

I was just about to tell Ivy to answer the door when a strangely familiar scent hit my nose. It was the smell of laundry detergent and a fresh shower. My eyes widen and I struggle to keep the shock contained. "I'll get it." I stand up and walk to the door as casually as I can. I open it slightly and squeeze through the small space, firmly closing it behind me. I feel Ivy's scent drift farther and farther away, relaxing against the door I look down at my visitor. "What the hell are you doing here." It's not a question, it's a statement. Shock flits across Harley's sweet little face, hurt hovering in her blue, blue eyes. I automatically frown. I never liked upsetting Harley, she was the baby of our little family. Ivy played the bad cop, I played the good cop. I shake my head and try my best to ignore the memories we shared. Harley bites down on her lower crimson lip, "I'm here to see you!" My heart sinks in my chest and I want to forget the bad blood between us. I can't forget that image of Pamela when I found her. I can't forget the sheer agony in her eyes when I almost said Harley's name a few minutes ago. I can't forget what Harley's done to both of us. "You're not welcome here anymore. You've done enough, Harleen." I know saying her name that way will make things a little more clear for her. Maybe she'll get the point the first time for once. Her lip sticks out further and begins to tremble, those pretty blue eyes clouding over with tears. I can't stand it. "Don't cry.." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Forget what I said, okay? I'd love to see you but I can't.." Harley's eyes dry and a big, genuine smile crosses her face. "Really? Well, why not!" I don't know what to say to her. Suddenly, I'm torn between two of the people that mean the most to me. I can't ruin Ivy's element of surprise, but I can't let Harley die. I almost lost Ivy and that would've killed me. I know how it felt to almost lose her. Losing Harley was going to feel the same way. Suddenly, it feels as if the curse is back.


	6. Blissfully Ignorant

Kitty is looking down at me with a real sad look in her big brown eyes. I'm just so happy that the mad look is gone. She's kinda scary when she's mad. I don't get why she can't see me. I mean, it's not like Red's here to tell her no. Red... Red.. - "The heck with it!" I step around Kitty and twist the knob, pulling the door open. "Memoriesssss!" I sing loudly, dancing into the house. "Ah! Harley! Wait! No!" I look back at Kitty confused. Why is she so freaked out, "Chiiiiiill - " I start to say then I hear a set of footsteps behind me. Kitty's eyes are wide and frantic. "What's behind me... ?" My hearts goin' a bajillion beats a second. For all I know, Godzilla's standin' behind me right now. I shoulda listened to Kitty Cat. "Hello, Harley." It can't be. My heart stops. My ears can't be workin' right. That velvet-y, perfect voice could only belong to one person.. and that one person's... "You're dead.." My mouth is hung wide open my eyes even wider. "Almost. You know what this reminds me of?" I swallow, "Uh.. what.." "Reminds me of Jason.. when I saw him after he did this to me. He begged.. tell me Harley, are you gonna beg?" Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. No, no, no. No! I can't die this young! She tore Jason limb from limb. Slowly. She told me all the crazy things she did. It hurt just ta hear about it. Oh, no! "Um.. why would I beg...?" Poison Ivy laughs humorously. She's close enough that I can smell her sweet breath. She touches my arm, "You're afraid of pain." I shiver, her fingers are warm and soft and poisonous.. she can't hurt me with her toxins. She gave me a shot a long time ago. "You can't hurt me though.. 'member?" She laughs that evil, sinister laugh once more. "I have more ways than one.. you underestimate me, love."


	7. Every rose has it's thorn

I'm happy, deliriously happy. Things just couldn't turn out anymore perfect for me. Instead of having to look all over creation for the traitor, she turned up right on our doorstep. I smile and stroke the tip of my finger down her arm, "Why aren't you saying anything? It's impolite to keep a girl waiting, Harley." Selina sighs, "Look, Harley. I didn't want this to happen. I was going to warn you.. but this is only fair. You almost killed her. You made her go through unbelievable amounts of pain. If only you had seen her that day - " She shakes her head . "I can't watch this.. I'm sorry, Harley. " Cat puts her hand on the door knob and with one last look at both of us she leaves silently. "Oh, I guess it's just the two of us " I giggle , "what fun." Another shudder tears through Harley's body and I grab her wrists firmly, spinning her around to face me. My eyes bore down into her's. My heart pounds sharply, I always loved when she dressed like this. It made her happy that she could be Joker's Harley and my Harley all at once. That just wasn't good enough anymore. She wasn't mine. I wasn't hers. We were nothing to eachother. I could only feel hatred. I wanted her dead.. by my hands.


	8. I'd rather let them bleed

"You can't beat me. I've always been tha better fighter." Ivy snorts, "I don't need my hands, Harley dear." I hear that squeal her hybrid vines make and before I have time to react, they're twisting around my limbs holding my up in the air a foot or so above Red's face. I struggle pointlessly. I'm no match for her vines. I don't wanna give up though.. I don't wanna let her kill me.. "Please..?" Ivy arches one perfect eyebrow, "Oh you are going to beg then? I like that. Keep going." I gulp, "Please? Don't hurt me, please, please? Please Red-" Her eyes glow and the earth starts to shake all around us. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Her hair is flowing around her face like flame. I've never been so scared in my life. I was never scared of Red, not like other people. But she'd never been so mad before.. so mean. She'd always been so nice. What did I say.. ?

_"What could you possibly gain by being friends with me, Ivy?" My lips twisted into a smirk as I sauntered over to my enemy. We'd never really been enemies before, but she'd crossed the line. She'd hurt my puddin'. I wasn't gonna put up with that. I needed him, she shoulda known that. "It's because you love me, isn't it?" My face was so close to hers. I could see it in her eyes that I'd hit a nerve. She looked so tempted to lean in just a little closer. It sickened me.. that I'd once felt the same way. Before we became enemies. I wanted that too. It wouldn't a' worked out, I had the love of my life. That didn't include Red. "Say it, Pamela." "Why are you doing this... this isn't the Harley I know..." She murmured, agony consuming her expression. "SAY IT!" I was laughing quietly as she answered, "I'm in love with you." The way she said it made me freeze up. I didn't know how to respond to that. I wasn't counting on my response.. it shocked me. It made me angry how I wanted to say I love you too. So I did the one thing I could do. I hit her, hard. I hit her again and again and again. Her nose crumpled her lips busted. I punched until my knuckles bled. It made me more angry how she just took it. She wouldn't lift a finger to hurt me. So I realized what I had to do. I had to kill her. I kicked her ribs in and then picked her up, tossing her into a crater in the ground.____I shoved everything I could find on top of her until she was entirely covered. I knew I'd killed her. The guilt and pain started to eat at me but one look at my poor lil' puddin' made me forget about her. All of a sudden he jumped up, laughin' uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on your face, my dear! I was just playing dead! Oh, boy I can't believe it worked and what a good job you did, sweetie! I am so proud of you." The words make me glow. Red was dead and I didn't even care. Mr. J had never said anything like this before. I didn't even care when he made that horrid tombstone. I was happy to take partial credit for it and walk away into the sunset with my puddin'._

Oh.. that.. "Oh, Red.. I'm so sorry about that! Baby, you know I didn't mean it. I love you too. I've always loved you." I catch her off guard long enough for her plants to weaken, I drop down and run to the kitchen. I fling my mask off and wash my face. I look so much younger this way. It wasn't fair that Ivy got to reverse her aging. She was like, in her late thirties and she looked younger than me! I had to take off my makeup and costume to do that. Even then I looked _too _young. Red didn't seem to think so. I looked over at her. "See? This _is_ me. I'm the same person.. you know how I get with Mr. J I - " My circulation was cut off by a vine that had snuck up on me. I'm struggling to breathe, to say one last thing at least. She won't let me. I feel something give way inside of me. Suddenly, there's a liquid in my throat. I'm gurgling, there's so much of it that it runs down my lips. Red's eyes widen and everything's still. Her irises are like wet moss again and she looks.. scared. The vine lets go but before I can fall another one catches me and slowly lowers me to Red. She puts her arms around me and bites down on her lower lip. Her face is wiped clean of emotion and for a moment I swear I see her lip tremble but she just bites down even harder. "Are you,.. crawlaling.. gahh..." I can't speak with that stuff in my throat. I turn around to cough it up. Blood's dribbling down my chin, all over the floor. "Oh Red sorry about the floor I'll c-" Shivers rock me and I'm throwing up red and green. Then everything's black..


	9. Enter: Harleen Quinzel

"Harley?" I look around. Where am I? Everything's black. Where's Red? "Where's Pamela?" Says a voice. I frown and try to find the source. I hate calling her that name. The voice sounds familiar, though I can't place it. I come upon a room. It's just like one of the interview rooms in Arkham. Oh no, not _this_ place. I take a seat and wait for the doctor. The door opens and it's me. Not me but me a long time ago.. when I was boring and all alone. When I was a psychiatrist. Not even three years ago yet it felt like centuries. "Harley?" The voice says again. I frown at my once smooth voice, "Harleen?" I ask. Harleen smiles professionally, there's no crazy look in her eyes as she does so. "Yes, hello Harley. How are you today?" Well, this is weird... "Um, I'm alright. You?" "I'm... fine. Look, Harley. We need to talk." "Are we me?" I think I was starting to get this. "Yes. Red and Green, remember that thought?" I blink, "Uh..yes. What about it?" "Ever since you.. became part of me. It's been a constant battle between Red and Green. Good and wrong. Truth or lie. Life or death. Pamela or .. _him_." I flinch at the way she says his name, "Mr. J!" "He stole my life from me. Harley, you were never meant to be here. Just Harleen.. Harleen Quinzell. Now look at you, US! LOOK! You threw our life away for that creep! Now what? You're killing us by screwing over Pamela - " "Will you stop calling her that!" Harleen pulls off her glasses and narrows her eyes at me. "I refuse to call her that absolutely ridiculous name. Look at her. She was never a murderer, not until Dr. Woodroe. What that man did to her, Joker did to you. She's reliving it seeing you go through this. Except she didn't have anyone and you have her." I feel bad. Terrible.. oh, poor poor Red. I hated that man. If she hadn't killed him already I would've. "Why, Harley?" HEY! Get out of my head, creep! "I'm part of your head." Oh.. right. "Well, because.. she's my bestfriend. She cares about me. She takes care of me. She sleeps with me when I'm scared and she reads me bedtime stories. She takes care of the Batman when I wanna watch cartoons instead of fighting with him and she makes me feel safe. I know she'll always be there when Mr. J kicks me out -" "Then why did you kill her?" YOU NO GOOD SON OF A B- "Watch it!" "I didn't kill her." "You thought you did and you were happy." I look down and play with my fingers. "That's.. that's not true. I love her." "Then why-" "Because I love my puddin' more than I'll ever love her!" Harleen frowns at me and does the same thing I'm doing. We don't look at eachother. "I'm in love with her. But I can't be with her when you love _him_. I can't see her. You killed the one I love right in front of me. I thought you did.." I wince at the pain that we both felt that night afterwards. The nightmares we shared. "I want my puddin' I don't want Red.. like that." "Yes you do." Shut the f- "See! She makes you happy. Why did you give Robin back to Batman? Because you were jealous of the attention. Why do you cringe whenever she kisses someone when you're on a heist? Because you're _jealous_ because we **love** _her.."_ My eyes widen and I look back up at Harleen, "too.. we love her too." "Can we still see her?" I look back away. I don't know.. "Please?" "Okay." Harleen smiles. I smile too.


	10. Humanity

I've messed up. I've really messed up. She's choking on her own blood and I don't know what to do. It seems to have stopped.. she stopped. I thought she was dead.. I have no clue why I did any of that. I'm just so sorry.. to her.. "Red?" My eyes widen, "OH MY GOD. HARLEY!" I squeeze her tight and bury my face in her neck. "You're wet. Oh my .. did you CRY? Were you CRYING?" I pull back and drop her on the ground, narrowing my eyes. "Don't push it." Harley frowns and sticks her bottomlip out, it trembles. Her eyes glaze over and she looks up at me, widening them innocently. "I'm sowwy, Pammie." That' just not fair. "You're a cheater." I glare. Tears snake down her cheeks slowly and I lean down to pick her back up. "Ugh, stop crying. Yes, I cried a little. Wanna go get some ice cream?" "YES! Oh! I love you, you're the best." Even though I know she'll never love me the same. I can make it. Because I'd heard what she said when I thought she had died. "I'm in love with Pamela too. I wanna see her again too." I guess she was talking to herself.. but I already know she's a little nutty and that's fine. We both look like hell but I don't care. I carry her all the way to Dairy Queen and all the way back, never letting go. I know I only have another night at most before The Joker comes looking and that's fine too. I just need to know..

"Harley..?"

"Yeah, Red?" It's just another day to Harley. She licks at her ice cream cone with a big smile on her face. My smile.

"I heard you.. well.. when you were unconscious. You said.. you were in love with me."

Harley stops eating and looks over at me.

"I am."

I arched an eyebrow, "Say it."

"You say it."

I cringe at the memory of that day that led to this all.

She understands, "I'm in love with you, Red but-"

I cover her lips with my finger. "I know. I love you too. Always, you can go back to him. I just want you to be happy."

I don't notice I'm crying until I feel a tears roll down my lips. I let her move my finger and she leans forward to press her lips lightly against mine. "Thank you, Pamela."

I stare at her. My heart's going crazy. "You're welcome, Harleen."

Harley sits back up and eats her ice cream, like nothing happened.

"So, Red. What're we doing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Red, what are we doing tomorrow."

Harley and I jump at our unexpected visitor. Selina gets in bed beside me, the look in her eye tells me she saw/heard everything. I blush and look away. Harley doesn't approve of Selina's immitation of her voice. "HEY! I do NOT talk like that!"

"Yeah and here you are, talking like an extra off Jersey Shore."

I giggle and put my arms around both of them.

I am human, after all.


End file.
